The Lion Guard: The Roar Of The Lion
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: My series of the new TV show The Lion Guard! Please, please, please review! I LOVE reviews! Enjoy! :-D
1. The Beginning

**Lana is pronounced {Lawn-ya}**

 **My name is Kion. I am the second-born son of Simba and Nala. And the younger brother of Kiara. Today, I'm the fiercest out there and I lead the lion guard, protecting the Pride Lands from any danger we come across on.**

 **Fuli is the fastest there is.**

 **Bunga is the bravest out there.**

 **Beshte, stronger than you could imagine.**

 **Ono is as significant as a spy.**

 **And Lana is the true act of kindness.**

 **But sometimes, out difficultly is understanding each other.**

 **Together, we are the lion guard.**

 _ **ROOOOOOARRR!**_

 _There's a time in life when you may get a great calling._

 _And it seems so big at times, you feel like you may be falling._

 _If you believe in who you are, there's no need to go running._

 _You find your place, and with your friends, the adventures keep on coming._

 _For the Pride Lands, they're united._

 _They're always on guard._

 _Askari wa Simba._

 _Looking after the Pride Lands, staying strong and united._

 _And no matter where we stand, we'll never be divided._

 _All the lions in the sky, always keeping a watchful eye._

 _Fierce, fast and brave and strong._

 _Look out, here comes the Lion Guard!_

 _So any time that trouble comes, there's a new team waiting._

 _To take a stand and fight to keep the Circle of Life from breaking._

 _For the Pride Lands, they're united._

 _They're always on guard._

 _Askari wa Simba._

 _Looking after the Pride Lands, staying strong and united._

 _And no matter where we stand, we'll never be divided._

 _All the lions in the sky, always keeping a watchful eye._

 _Fierce, fast and brave and strong._

 _Look out, here comes the Lion Guard!_

 _For the Pride Lands, they're united._

 _They're always on guard._

 _Askari wa Simba._

 _Askari aw Simba!_

 _Looking after the Pride Lands, staying strong and united._

 _And no matter where we stand, we'll never be divided._

 _All the lions in the sky, always keeping a watchful eye._

 _Fierce, fast and brave and strong._

 _Look out, here comes the Lion Guard!_

 _ **Look out, here comes the Lion Guard!**_

 _ **Look out, here comes the Lion Guard!**_

 **/Ono's P.O.V/**

" _Ono! Report!"_ Kion, Simba and Nala's second-born son and leader of the lion guard ordered as Fuli, Bunga, Lana, Kion, Beshte and I raced across the Pride Lands, to see what the problem was.

"A baby giraffe is stuck in some mud!" I yelled out to them, as we approached the situation.

"She's right! It's Ali! I know her! She's stuck in some mud!" Lana called out and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, for repeating exactly what I just said, Lana!" I replied, sarcastically and she grinned.

"Not now! Alright, Beshte, can you help us get some water to free the giraffe? The mud must have dried up, making it solid, so Ali can't escape." Kion took charge, as always, thanks to his title.

"No problem, Kion." Beshte responded and was back moments later with the water. He poured it on the mud and Ali jumped for joy and ran off.

"Well, that was fast! Lalalalalala!" Lana exclaimed and skipped away and I rolled my eyes.

"How is she happy all of the time?" I asked and Kion shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I don't have an answer for that, Ono. I wish that I did, though." He responded and we ran to see what other problems we could help with.

 **That was cool! My first lion king story! I've been a fan since I was six years old and I was like 'Why not?' Suggestions are welcome! Reviews. Please, I love, love, love reviews!**


	2. The Outlands

**/Fuli's P.O.V/**

"Well, someone is stealing our things! Ono, has anyone stolen anything from you?" Kion asked Ono, who'd just flown in.

"No, not that I've known of." She responded and Bunga looked suspicious.

"Well, everyone else in the Pridelands is missing something. Except you." Bunga told her and I knew that this was going to end badly.

"What are you saying?" Ono asked him and he shrugged.

"Oh, nothing, nothing really… Except that you may be the only suspect!" Bunga yelled, pointing at Ono and I never thought that _Bunga_ would say that.

" _ **YOU**_ think that I would _steal_ _**YOUR**_ things? Lana and Zuri, I understand but _**YOU**_ Bunga? I never thought that you would stoop to their level!" Ono yelled at him and left as soon as she came.

"Nice. Real nice." I told him and ran after Ono. But. I couldn't find her. If _only_ I could climb trees.

"Ono? Ono? Where are you?" I asked, getting slightly irritated. Ono is very smart, where would a smart egret go? Where would a smart egret go?

"Who are you looking for?" Tiifu asked me, slightly startling me.

"Ono. Bunga said something he shouldn't have and made her upset and now I'm trying to find her. Do you wanna help?" I asked and she nodded eagerly.

"Do you think that she could've gone into the outlands?" Tiifu asked and I shook my head.

"No, Ono can be rash at some points, but she isn't stupid." I told her, but she didn't look convinced.

"But she could've! Kion said when Ono's upset, she doesn't think straight!" She told me and I widened my eyes and we ran for the outlands. Someone's gonna get their butt kicked!

"Leave. Her. Alone." I heard someone say once we got to a rock near the outlands. It was a hyena pup. She was small in size, with a thin frame and skinny legs. Her pelt is pale gray, with dark spots and stripes running along her back and shoulders and blue eyes. A long black mane runs up her back, ending in bangs above her forehead.

"Oh, why _Jasiri_? You protecting _Ono_? The _weakest_ of the lion guard? Only because she's a _girl_?!" Janja asked her and I growled at that comment. I _despise_ it when others say that we can't do anything _just_ because we're _girls_.

"He's going to regret that." I told Tiifu as we jumped into the situation. I clawed Janja's face and growled very fiercely. He ran off, reluctantly with his two goons behind him.

"Thank you for your help. My name is Jasiri. Who are you?" She asked me and I gave her a half-smile.

"I'm Fuli and this is Tiifu. Is Ono OK?" I asked her and she smiled.

"It's good that you care so much for your friend. Yes, she's fine except for one thing, when Janja and his minions attacked her, they broke her wing. She long me that she was Lion Guard's keenest of sight. I don't know how that's going to impact her. I wrapped her wing and put it in a sling. I know with you two that she'll be alright." She told us and I was shocked that a hyena could be so kind.

"Thank you. I'm going to keep in touch with you. I believe we'll need your help in the future." I told her and she smiled.

"Sure thing, Fuli. I'll meet you at that tree at high noon tomorrow. Deal?" She asked as she pointed to a tree.

"Deal." I told her as we shoo paws.


End file.
